Good Old Fashioned, Loverboy
by Kyo Aisoku
Summary: SongFic - InuYasha ponders his previous actions and how to get him and Kagome into parenthood. InuxKag.. This is my first submission ever, and not worth the read C:


**Good Old Fasioned, Loverboy**

**Dedicated to: Freddie Mercury** I wish you well, in the after life...may you sing a duet with...Sinatra? maybe someone else?

This is my first song fic so bear with me...ONESHOT, SONGFIC

Let's pretend Naraku and Kikkyo are GONE, and InuYasha and Kagome are already married...mated

InuYasha is definitly **O**ut**O**f**C**ontent...(for those of you who dont know the abbr's yet)...but not tooooooo much )

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN: QUEEN or INUYASHA...but if I did, I'd love every moment of it...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the feudal era, InuYasha sat in Goshinboku contemplating the progress he had made. As he sat he pondering over different scenarios in which he could convince her they were ready for children he smiled. He needed her, and now he had her, fully; in every part of life Kagome was know included. He thought back to the reason he was so joyous.

(Flashback)

InuYasha walked to the humble abode of the miko his heart desired. He could hear her voice faintly, emanating from the shower that was directly across the hall from her room. He paused shortly as he recognized what she was saying in the shower. It was the song, the song that they had first danced to after Mrs. Higurashi tricked him into Chivalry Classes.

He knew she had that CD in her room so steathfully he leaped, landing perfectly inside her room. He could hear her humming the beginning as the water turned off. Hurriedly he looked for the plastic circle. He searched all her Cd cases but it wasn't in there, then he pivoted on his heel, now facing the CD player. Gently he pressed the 'on' button, so it wouldn't break. After it warmed up a little the could hear the song start and then the music filled the room. Listening carefully he heard the patter of kagome's footsteps drawing nearer. Walking at a swift pace he switched off the lights; leaving the full moon to illuminate the dark room. Soon after the lights were off the door opened and a partially wet Kagome stepped in, wearing only a towel wrapped loosely around her torso. He spent no time absorbing her perfect form, he simply walked up behind her and laced his arms around her.

"Huh" she gasped, "InuYasha?" she asked, but as soon as he slid his hands down so they were resting on her stomach, she knew it was him. After a few memorable moments, she could feel him start to sway to the music. This was their song, the one in the background as he proposed... during Cotillion... She could hear him singing along lightly, to the song that they deemed most important.

"I love you...only you" he whispered as the song continued on without him. Slowly their swaying led them to the bed. As soon as the back of InuYasha's knees touched the edge of the bed he fell backwards, dragging Kagome down with him. Quickly he reached over to the alarm clock and turned it on, even though he didn't like it Kagome needed to finish school. Looking back to Kagome he smiled gently, asking the question that use to make her blush so much. When she didn't answer 'this look' he asked verbally, "Kagome, can we..." he paused trying to remember the code word, "...have sex?"

"Couldn't remember the code word?" and at a shake of the head she continued "InuYasha, when have I ever said no?"

I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things  
We can do the tango just for two  
I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings  
Be your valentino just for you

Ooh love - ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning up against her chest he listened to her heart 'thump, thump'. he pulled away slowly, smiling deviously. He chuckled lightly as he jerked her into his lap. "InuYaa..." Kagome started but it was cut off by her own gasp. InuYasha had licked her cheek, causing her pulse to quicken.

She could feel the heat radiating off of him, it was almost like he wanted her to melt in his lap, it was new...but it felt great "InuYasha, we'll have to hurry, momma said they'd(Mom, Souta, Gramps) only be gone for a little while." It didn't matter they were married, and mated.. Getting caught or even heard by your mom would be too embarrassing.

"So, you want it fast?...Okay, anything you say!" InuYasha said gleefully as he pinned her to the bed, with her arms above her head licking her face once more.

Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (Grow faster, faster)  
Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat  
Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love  
And tell me how do you feel right after-all  
I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
Say the word - your wish is my command  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(pause Flashback)

"Kagome," he huffed, "I remember writing you a love letter and putting in your lunch box" he said softly to himself,"..how you healed my wounds, and made me feel euphoric" as tear leaked out of the carefully built walls he continued,"how we bought thatMoet et Chardón on our honeymoon.." a second fell"..and how I called you on the cell phone during lunch just to hear her voice for a few minutes." he sighed letting the tears that had built up over the years fall free, he no longer cared...with her beside him, nothing else in the world mattered "Kagome..." he uttered under his breath, "you make me live.You're all I see."

Ooh love - ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Write my letter  
Feel much better  
And use my fancy patter on the telephone

When I'm not with you  
I think of you always  
(I miss those long hot summer nights)  
I miss you  
When I'm not with you  
Think of me always  
Love you - love you  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Continue flashback)

They had finished only second before Kagome's mother entered the door. InuYasha pulled himself up and walked over to his hakama, "Kagome, I have to go." he said pulling a piece of paper out of the pocket.

"Hmmm?" she murmured into the pillow, halfway to LaLa land.

"I'm going, okay? I want you to follow these instructions tonight, will you do it?" He asked putting the paper into her hand.

"Do you have to go?" she asked wistfully. With a nod of the head he was off, leaving Kagome alone, and the bedroom window wide open. She laid down, closed her eyes and waited, for sleep to claim her. And as luck would have it: as soon as she had gotten comfortable, she heard something rustle near her window. She opened her eyes steathfully to catch the perpetrator, only the be caught in a deep gaze with a hanyou. "I thought you had to go?"

"I do but I forgot...to say, I love you." InuYasha said and then once again, Kagome was alone. Looking at the paper she read down the list...then the time she was supposed it be there..in one hour. Hurriedly she trough on clothes told her mom she was going out and raced down the street . She had followed the directions exactly and she found herself at a fancy restaurant. She looked down at her watch it was ten till nine(p.m.).. The night went off flawlessly, ending with a proposal to get there own house in InuYasha's time.

Hey boy where do you get it from  
Hey boy where did you go ?  
I learned my passion in the good old  
Fashioned school of loverboys

Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely  
One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine  
Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to yours that will be fine  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had built their hut immediately, Kagome finished school, allowing herself to finally be a 24/7 mother and mate. She turned swiftly from the boiling water to the door when she heard him enter. InuYasha walked to the woman he held dear, kissing her forehead then whispering into her ear three words she would always trust "I'll be back" then the three words she would always hold dear "I love you" he called out as he walked out the front door of their home.

Ooh love, (There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy)  
Ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Everything's all right  
Just hold on tight  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy  
-----------------------------

"If that's all it took for me and Kagome to be together, I wish I could go back and tell myself...but I'm glad I found sombody to love" he murmured.

"There you are!" an angelic, feminine voice called to the hanyou. As soon as she had reached the tree she was embraced with a hug that said one word: mine.

"I love you too, InuYasha" Kagome whispered to the near immortal hanyou.

"I love you more, Kagome" he said loud enough for the newly spying eyes in the bushes..."We love you too..Sango, Miroku." InuYasha called to the bush.There was the sound of running feet and then they were alone, to do whatever they pleased...

"I wan't to talk to you about...us having a pup..." he tried

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" she squealed happily.

"Then, why don't we get started?" InuYasha said huskily as he removed his haori...(no lemon)

* * *

**_Fin_**

**_A/N: I hope you liked it, this is my VERY first attempt at a songfic, and I think I'm gonna need some constructive critisizm...and if you couldn't tell I love queen, they were before my time, but still...I love them, just not like that kind of 'love'...RANDOM FACT...I was actually listening to Queen when i wrote this, I used key parts of songs in it...Moet et Chardon(Killer Queen),I'm glad I found sombody to love(Sombody to Love),You make me live.You're all I see(You're my Best Friend), ect..._**

_**P.S. **If I get...hmm, at least fifteen people to reveiw I WILL ADD...LEMONY GOOOOOODDDDDNNNNEEEESSSS(goodness)...or you can reveiw against it...your choice..._**R&R**


End file.
